Character Encounters
by Vix1
Summary: I had a weird dream, and this is how it went... is a good read


Title: Character Encounters

Author: Vix

Email: Vix_Chic@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13- talks about sex (not in detail)

Category: WEIRD!

Feed ME!

Author's Note: I have writer's block and I actually dreamed this so I thought I'd put it on paper.

Disclaimers: I own nothing… but my boyfriend =0)

"OK, let's go see her!" Maria said her eyes flaring.

"I've never thought this day would come." Liz said sadly, the other six teens shaking their heads in agreement.

"VIX!" They all yelled in unison.

Suddenly they were surrounded by complete whiteness.

"What?" A voice asked startled.

"We're so freaking tired of all this!" Michael said with anger in his voice.

"All what?" Vix's bodiless voice asked confused.

"All the fighting!" Liz said as if it was the clearest thing on earth.

"What fighting?" Vix asked confused still.

"Honey, everyone on the list is fighting! Everyone not on the list is fighting! If it continues this way I'm just going to give up completely on you writers!" Maria nearly screamed at the surrounding oblivion.

"Hey! I've been through my share of lost faith in you but that doesn't mean I take it out on you guys!" Vix yelled back instantly defensive.

"Really? What about that story where you had me ran over by a giant truck after Isabel had…" Max began to say.

"OK, I was pissed." Vix admitted, "But you shouldn't have said that to Izzy."

"You know she's right." Isabel said her arms crossed in front of her.

"But I am sorry." Vix said half heartily.

"What about the one where you had me hit by a diesel after everyone shunned me and beat me?" Tress asked hoping for an apology of her own.

"What about it?" Vix asked.

Liz had to stifle her laughter.

"Listen I'll tell you what. Because of everyone's quarreling and because the WB sucks the big one, I'll write a new story." Vix said to her loyal characters.

"What kind of story?" Kyle asked concerned.

"What kind you want?" Vix asked.

"No angst!" Maria said quickly.  


"No Tess." Liz said and Tess instantly disappeared.

"It has to be conventional." Max said gazing longingly at Liz.

"I want Alex back." Isabel said sternly even though she knew Vix would give in.

Alex popped into oblivion.

"Thank you!" Isabel said as she jumped on Alex.

Maria and Liz soon followed.

"Hey chicks, I know you missed the cute little monkey but there'll be PLENTY of time for that later. Right now I need to know how you want this story written."

"Quickly." Michael said sarcastically.

"So I take a long time. Bite Maria why don't you?" Vix said instead of her usual 'bite me'.

Next thing she knew Michael was nibbling on Maria neck slowly moving towards the top of her shirt.

"Hey none of that!" Vix called out sternly causing Michael's head to snap up.

"It has to have some action!" Michael said moving his head back to the girl in front of him.

"Down boy!" Vix commanded and Michael's head was snapped back for the second time. 

"I want it to be funny." Alex added his request.

"I want it to have sex." Kyle said bluntly like an over eager child.

"Any volunteers for sex scenes?" Vix asked.

Suddenly all their hands went up.

"Kyle this story is conventional, who are you going to be with? Your hand? Again?" Vix asked confused.

"Vix!" Kyle said angrily as the rest of the characters tried to hide their laughter.

"Fine. How about Vikki?" Vix asked.

"Vikki Delaniy?" Kyle asked a bit disgusted.

"No Vikki Thomas. The new girl in your bio class that wears tight leather pants, low cut tops, has long black hair, steel blue eyes, nice tan skin, and has a strange connection to the aliens. You know, the Tess replacement. She has exactly ZERO compatibility with Maxie-boy and loves unscrambled porn?" Vix suggested.

"DEAL!" Kyle yelled enthusiastically.

"OK, well I guess I have to go write that story now. Later." Vix said the whiteness slowly vanishing from around them.

They were soon all back into Max's room, where they had started. 

"OK, now that that's solved you can all get out of my room so I can sleep." Max said flopping on his bed.

"Yeah, besides we're gonna need some sleep. Her fics are always a doozy!" Alex said walking out the door.

Once he was outside he closed the door and went into Isabel's room.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired." Isabel said before doing the same.

"Well, I better go get Maria home." Michael said looking Maria up and down like she was prey.

Maria only agreed and walked out the door anticipating their arrival at Michael's bedroom… I mean house.

"Night Liz." Max said as she went towards the open door.

Liz walked over to the door turned off the overhead lights before closing the door.

Next thing Max knew he was being straddled…

The End


End file.
